Talk:Jungling
Jungle Monster Tables Ok, You made me look at both tables again with a fresh eye. And I have to admit "prettier" is not the appropriate word here. I meant the one on Monsters is better structured -and that often means prettier to my programmer's eyes :); plus, I'm about to split it in two (one for TT, one for SR) -if no one disagrees-, which will make it cleaner -and maybe even prettier :) Anyway let me explain what I meant about the table on this page, and let's take the Lizard Elder camp row as an example. I think it has some defaults : *the lizards icon and template is repeated in the first and last columns ; this makes things a little confusing visually, especially with the Blessing of the Lizard Elder buff; I think there should be a way to easily distinguish between the big monster and the buff, and the small ones. The Monsters table achieves this.. *the columns for respawn and spawn are too wide when compared to the rewards column widths *Gold and experience rewards should be more clearly distinguished, maybe by putting them into distinct columns, or writing the unabbreviated word ("gold" instead of "G"), or adding an icon -is there no icon for the experience and gold in lol, btw? *the plus sign ("+") is unnecessary in the rewards column, rewards obviously being additions *I like my table cells with borders :) Additionnally, I think there should be a "total monster camp gold" information added somewhere, and maybe we could even calculate something like a "theoretical total camp gold value per minute if farmed on every respawn" (what, is that too long for a column name?). About the sorting columns thing: I think this would be useful to junglers -it would be, to me- to know which camp has the most value -esp. if we add the "total gold" columns I suggested above. I totally second you on the monster statistics/reference thing. Still, I think it would be good to add a link to the Monsters table, for exhaustivity and easier update tracking. Qube132 (talk) 11:21, December 17, 2013 (UTC) I am assuming that by 'better structured' you mean to say it's more simply coded? I can't argue with you there at all (I had to make several attempts to do something as simple as adding the Wight camp). If you can simplify it without overtly changing the appearance of the table too much, then by all means, do so. You can feel free to reduce the width of the columns as well if you wish. As for the lizard template icons being identical, that issue is out of my hands. That's simply what their icon in the game is and so that's what the wiki uses. There is no icon for the two, but I really don't think there is THAT much difficulty in telling which is gold and which is experience (you don't have to be a veteran gamer to know that a G at the end of a number usually means gold). I will probably add some color to gold values to make sure it is clear, though. The + sign follows the example set by the game - gold/experience popups have that + sign. It doesn't do any harm to be extra clear that it is a bonus and not a price. Adding a gold totals column wouldn't be a bad idea, I just worry that there won't be enough space for it. A theoretical 'maximum gold if farmed on every respawn' doesn't work as monster rewards scale with levels and not time or respawns, and would need to have the reward gains per level also included beforehand (that data isn't even complete yet). Shaw Fujikawa (talk) 05:20, December 17, 2013 (UTC) By "better structured", I referred to the table structure, not the coding! I'm not that geek :). What I meant by good structure is putting only one type of data (gold, exp) in one single column. But I agree this is not a big deal in this table. Anyway, I added the red and blue buff, and moved the last column to the second column, so the gold and exp values face the correcponding monster, and that allowed me to remove the duplicate icon and template on each monster row. I hope you like it that way. Thanks for coloring the gold rewards with the gold color :) About the "+" sign in front of the rewards (gold and exp), I was simply referring to the fact that it is absent from all the monster infoboxes on this wikia and from the monsters table, and I think being consistent among all the pages would be nice. Qube132 (talk) 14:36, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Jungle Items Hey guys and gals! I edited the Jungling items table, but visually it looks a bit wacky. There are returns where there shouldn't be, and a couple columns that shouldn't exist. I couldn't figure out how to edit the thing, so I need someone to pick up where I left off... Thanks, PalPlays (talk) 02:29, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Hello, today I noticed that EXP for certain mobs initially was wrong / outdated, since I'm pretty lazy I cba look up on patch notes where these were changed but I just went into custom game and found out ingame exp vs wiki exp didn't match, I also only edited blue (buff) side, so if you can edit red (buff) side, again because I'm lazy to look up all...